


It's hard to dance with the devil on your back

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: Heartlines [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Family, Duty, HonourEveryone tries to deal with the revelations that were made in episode 1...





	It's hard to dance with the devil on your back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunbeamsandmoonrays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/gifts).



First chapter will be shared very soon.

 

Just posting this so I don't lose my draft

xx


End file.
